


Spring Time Hooligans.

by Boopydoopy111



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/F, Futa, GP, Omegaverse, commission, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: It's the first real day of Spring, and for the first time since she turned 18, Ruby Rose's Alpha nose is picking at an Omega's scent...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 183





	Spring Time Hooligans.

Request for Charbchillin.

Pairing: Alpha Ruby Rose x Omega Weiss Schnee.

Title: Spring Time Hooligans.  
Legal stuff: All characters are not my property, they belong to Rooster Teeth and I in no way claim them to be mine.

It was a day like many others in the realm of Remnant that morning. Warm sunlight shone like spears through the sky, heating up the ground of Vale after a particularly cool winter. Signs of the cold season could still be seen here and there, snow clung to trees and only now flowers began to bloom. Birds began returning to Vale from the other continents, their chirping sounds a breath of sweet relief to some, but an agonising reminder to others. After this particularly slow winter break, schools were also starting to reopen. Snow was shoveled away from doors, rows of kids groaning as one school was even opened with a fire semblance. Yet up at Beacon, the bright symbol of a new future, where students lived and studied some students were still feeling the hibernating effects of the chilling weather.

Ruby Rose was one of these poor students. Tucked away in her dorm room the little red reaper was sound asleep. The covers and sheets of her single bunk bed, dangerously suspended over her partners by way of books and flimsy ropes, were wrapped up to her chin. What short strands of hair she had stuck off at odd angles in quite possibly the oddest rat’s nest possible. Her mouth opened and closed, snoring sounds to drown out volcanos erupting from her vocal cords. Her eyes screwed shut when sunlight stabbed through her curtains and knocked on her eyelids. “Go away sun” she groaned miserably, one hand reaching down to lazily scratch an itch. The girl shuffled over and sighed happily as the sun’s harsh attack relented. But the happy moment was not to last very long. From the depths of Hell itself the most painful, horrendous and evil being to scourge the planet roared its hellish battle-cry. Jumping higher than a rabbit and bumping her head hard on the ceiling Ruby, along with her three team mates groaned miserably at the sound of the dorm’s alarm blearing. The small rectangular box whined obnoxiously almost like a taunt, daring one of the members of team RWBY to leave the toasty confines of their beds.

Weiss Schnee, was usually the one to react first and in some cases be up earlier than the alarm, hadn’t made a sound. “Weiss!” Yang called out from her bunk, the blonde bombshell really not in the mood to wake up early on a Friday morning, “Turn the damn alarm off!”  
“Turn it off yourself!” Weiss snapped back harshly. Ruby, who was used to this attitude being Weiss’ partner of three years, sighed tiredly. With blinking eyes as they adjusted to the brightness, the youngest daughter of Tai Yang swept the covers from her body revealing her pyjamas of pink roses and a black tank top. Hopping down the cold carpet greeted Ruby’s feet like a snowman’s hug causing the maturing woman to groan in displeasure. Slamming her fist down atop alarm clock the blearing finally stopped and Ruby sighed in happiness, stretching her arms above her head Ruby suddenly caught a whiff of something strange in the air. It smelt sweet yet chilly, minty would be a better word. She sniffed at the air only to attract attention to herself.

“What are you doing, Dolt?” asked a particularly upset Weiss. Awkwardly Ruby twisted on the balls of her heels to face the white-haired woman, raising her hands with a nervous smile on her face.  
“Uh, nothing. Just… thought I smelt something.” For whatever reason that prompted a light blush to dust the Ice Princess’ cheeks. Weiss had already woken up better than her teammates, her covers already neatly folded as she stood in her night gown before Ruby.  
“You can’t just go sniffing weird things you idiot!” she scolded, lightly karate chopping the top of the smaller woman’s head. “That’s how you go strange and bad places.”  
“Come off it, Weiss” the much more laid-back voice of Yang spoke floaty as if she was still waking up, which she was. “She probably smelt some random Omega, it is spring now.”

Yang was right of course, with spring came the worst time of the year for unclaimed Omegas. It was a time where their pheromones ran rampant and suppressants did little to make hiding any easier, this was also a dangerous time for Alphas too, as the law did not excuse unsavoury behavior. Hopping down from her own bed, Yang grabbed her little sister in a cheeky headlock, ruffling the girl’s hair with a noogie. “Aww my wittle sister can finally smell pheromones, that means it’s your first spring as an adult Alpha.” She cooed teasingly. Furious blushes invaded both Ruby’s and Weiss’ cheeks but while the younger was caught by her sister, Weiss was fortunate enough to be able have the ability of running into the bathroom and locking the door. Surprised by the sudden outburst Yang blinked heavily at the door Weiss had locked herself behind. Shifting her hands to her hips Yang wondered out loud “What’s her problem?” and instead of Ruby, it was Blake Belladonna the final member of team RWBY who answered the question.  
“Maybe her teammates wouldn’t stop talking” she growled dangerously from beneath her covers, Yang laughing nervously at the answer responded with a quieter voice.  
“Oops sorry honey, forgot you had the mornings off.”

As Blake turned over, Ruby got to looking in her space in the shared wardrobe. “What do you mean, Yang?” she asked, picking out a fresh school top and skirt. “About pheromones.” Walking up to her sister Yang shook her head with a tut.  
“Jeez, I always forget you skipped like two years cause of Ozpin. Well, they should have told you in health class. But Omegas like Jaune and Pyrrha make some scents that Alphas like all of us can smell during spring time especially. It’s sorta like a primal adulting thing.” It didn’t take long for Weiss to finish her shower and when she got out of the bathroom, wearing her school uniform and straightened hair she grumbled as she moved to her desk.  
“Hurry up Dolt, I do not want to be late to class again because of you.” Rolling her eyes, Ruby nodded and quickly entered the bathroom. But as she started to ready herself for a shower, that same scent attacked her nose again.  
“Darn, it smells so good!” Ruby muttered to herself, “I wonder who it is… Can’t be any of us cause we’re all Alphas…”

For the rest of the day it would seem that this beautifully intoxicating scent would haunt our dear little Ruby Rose. As Weiss walked Ruby to class it stalked the scythe-wielder like a phantom in an opera. Even as she listened to Port, drone on and on about his exploits in some remote town no one had ever heard of, Ruby could still smell those delicious mints. It was as if someone had placed a plate of freshly baked, gooey chocolate chipped cookies right before her nose, but Ruby was held back mere inches from the plate by something. The smells followed her to Glynda’s class, where she actually lost her match against Ren because she was so distracted… Now she had extra homework from one of the toughest teachers to deal with as well. Finally, lunch came around and saw team RWBY gathered together again in the mess hall, Weiss’ bad mood had not ceased in its intensity. Her bad mood brining back memories of their first year at Beacon where it had taken Ruby a considerable amount of effort just to get on even terms with the Schnee woman.

“Alright, what’s going on, Weiss?” Yang eventually asked, growing tired of the terrible mood Weiss was in. The past five minutes had only been filled with Ruby, Yang and Blake watching Weiss push bits of her salad around. Angrily Weiss slammed her fork on the table and glared at the blonde blitz.  
“Nothing is wrong, aside from the lot of you annoying me every three seconds!” Yep, definitely more like year one Weiss than anything. Ruby jumped a bit in her seat as Weiss furiously stood in a huff and stormed off without a further word.  
“Geez, someone’s having a rough time.” Ruby murmured quietly  
“Maybe it’s because she hasn’t found an Omega yet?” Blake offered, turning the page of a book in her hands. Yang nodded and pounded her fist into her open palm.  
“That’ll be it, she must be upset that Ruby can smell her Omega.” Speaking of which, the smell still hadn’t relented in its ferocity. In fact, Ruby would say it smelt even stronger. “Oh, Ruby, you can smell them now can’t you?” teased Yang in her sisterly way that sisters loved to tease.  
“If you’re going to be sniffing like that, mind going elsewhere.” Blushing Ruby noticed that she had indeed been sniffing the air like a lost puppy.  
“S-sorry.” Ruby stood and laughed nervously before running away as Yang made two shooing motions with her hands.

The scent trail took Ruby to the gardens just outside Beacon’s main halls. Beautiful flowers of so many colours that it was honestly breath taking. Even the grass, which was still under a light sheet of snow, was starting to seem greener than before. Ruby Rose followed her nose down the path between tulips and roses until she heard someone shout in alarm, a woman’s voice and her body masked behind the wall of a hedge maze.  
“H-hey! Are you an Omega?” Ruby called out trying to push through the hedge to no avail. “I’ve followed your scent all day, can we talk?” But there was no response, only the rustling of leaves as Ruby realised the woman was running away. “Hey, wait up!” With the use of her semblance Ruby tried to speed through the maze, rose petals clinging to the snow she had just moved over. Yet she easily got lost, Ruby tried to follow her brain and only take left turns, hugging the left wall. But it seemed that Ozpin had thought of this and Ruby only found herself deeper into the maze. 

Taking a deep breath, Ruby concentrated on what to do next. A thought rapidly occurred to her and she sniffed deeply at the air. That familiar smell of mint entered her nostrils and she decided to follow that. It would be the right move, as two minutes later would see Ruby standing outside the maze witnessing the great doors of Beacon close behind a mystery girl. Ruby caught the faintest hint of white hair before the doors closed behind her Omega. With renewed energy, Ruby rushed forward on foot, her boots crunching the snow under her heels. She burst open the doors and followed her nose up and around, the halls. Past rows of curious students who looked spooked as Ruby trampled through hordes of students. At one-point Ruby launched herself in the air and ran atop the heads of the crowd, each one she stood on grumbling about the treatment of her boots on their head. And when Ruby finally got to the end of the rainbow, she found she couldn’t move.

Ruby was stunned there was no other way to put it, she had been chasing these scent trails all around the school. Through the training yard, Port’s boring class and even the gardens had helped mask her prey’s trail. Yet, like a line of string, those minty smelling pheromones had led the reaper all the way back to her own dorm? “Of all the places… why here?” Ruby pondered thoughtfully, pulling her scroll from her pockets. Activating the device near the door’s locking mechanism Ruby soon heard the several bolts of the door slide back as she was granted access. Shockingly enough it was not Pyrrha or Penny that greeted her, nor was it even Jaune that sat weeping on her partner’s bed, knees to her chest. It was Weiss Schnee herself.  
“We-Weiss?” Ruby called, almost forgetting about her chase, the health of her friend more important to her now. She rushed to her team member, rose petals floating down behind her as she did so. “What’s wrong?” When Ruby had announced her presence, Weiss froze up like Atlas water.  
“N-no, get away from me!” she cried, flailing her arms out before her stopping Ruby in her tracks.  
“Weiss?” the scent had gotten stronger, but Ruby was so confused… it couldn’t be… could it? Weiss, with one hand, dried her tears and looked ashamedly at Ruby.  
“You get it now?! Are you happy? I’m the Omega you’ve been chasing! Me! Weiss Schnee.” Obviously, the woman was upset “No member of the Schnee family has been an Omega before, so go ahead and laugh it up alright… I’m done crying.”

Despite her words and outward appearance, Ruby could clearly tell the fact that Weiss was the so called, submissive class, was bothering her. “Weiss… Silly girl.” Ruby smiled, sitting on the bed beside her partner and drawing her into a warm spring hug. “You’re a gosh darn hooligan if you think that matters to me. Besides, if I’m being honest… I’m ah, kinda glad you’re an Omega.” Not knowing if it was a combination of Ruby’s innocent and heartwarming smile, or just the natural hormones raging inside her, Weiss felt the need to throw herself upon her teammate. So that’s what she did. Weiss’ body collided with Ruby’s and the two fell backwards onto the bed in a tight hug. They stayed there for a moment, Weiss awkwardly laying atop Ruby who had until a year ago been smaller in breast size than Weiss but now was a full letter bigger. It was an awkward few minutes because the longer they stayed like that, the more pheromones Ruby sucked down through her nose as Weiss made no move to get up. What made it even more awkward, was the rising phallus that grew and grew between Ruby’s thighs under her skirt until it eventually nudged Weiss in the leg. Ruby by this point was sweating bullets, she looked everywhere but at Weiss who furrowed her brows.

“Is… is that your…” she trailed off not feeling confident at saying the word, Ruby in response gulped down and laughed nervously, looking like a deer caught in headlights. “Umm” both girls were at a loss for words. Eventually however, “I-I wouldn’t mind if…” Ruby looked down, her silver eyes locking with Weiss’ “if we, ya know… It’s not because I like you or anything, I’m just curious.” Yet Weiss had not released her grip on Ruby’s body. Being the maturing Alpha, she was, Ruby was not going to deny the request.  
“Do you know, how we start?” it was a good question, both girls were inexperienced about the subject of, intimacy.  
“Kissing you, Dolt.” Weiss however, perfected the art of seeming to know everything. Licking her lips, Ruby’s hands roamed to Weiss’ lower back as the two inched their heads closer. Ruby could feel Weiss’ soft breath against her cheeks and the pair closed their eyes as their lips connected.

It was different, Weiss’ lips were cold and peppermint fresh but it seemed oddly comforting to Ruby who on instinct laid her head back, brining Weiss’ head with her. She opened her legs to get more comfortable as Ruby and Weiss pecked like birds at each other’s lips. By now the thing between Ruby’s legs was beginning to ache. And it didn’t help when Weiss accidentally brought her knee up suddenly. Ruby groaned in pain as her testicles and shaft were squished briefly.  
“Oh, my lord, I am so sorry!” Weiss stammered rolling off Ruby’s body who cupped her aching organs through her skirt.  
“No, no… It’s fine.” Ruby groaned, rubbing her appendage it was now that Weiss witnessed the bulge in Ruby’s skirt. Finishing her numbing of the pain, Ruby turned back to Weiss.  
“So, should we kiss some m-“she didn’t get to finish.  
“I wanna see it.” Weiss declared “I’ve never seen one in person before.” Surprised by the outburst Ruby nodded and hastily began fumbling around with her skirt and moments later it was thrown to the ground, seconds later a pair of black panties followed suit. 

By male Alpha standards it was smaller than average, by female standards it was around average, by Weiss’ standards it was perfect. She couldn’t tell the exact length but as Weiss lowered her body between Ruby’s legs, fingers lightly caressing the almost glowing red skin that glistened with natural lubricant, Weiss could tell that it was around six or so inches. Growing impatient Ruby bit her lip and grabbed the base before promptly whacking Weiss in the face with her girl dick. Weiss was mind boggled by this, she opened her mouth to protest and, in that moment, Ruby took advantage of some pointers from Blake’s books. She stuffed the tip inside. Weiss for her part was bombarded with the scent of Ruby’s Alpha penis as it invaded her mouth, yet she didn’t resist. She did try her best to not scrape her teeth on the sensitive organ and followed Ruby’s hastily attempts to bob Weiss’ head up and down.

It was weird, Ruby felt that having her dick sucked by a pretty girl would have felt much better. But that she chalked down to Weiss not really sucking and instead just moving her head up and down, but she didn’t say anything for fear of Weiss stopping. Minutes went by and by this point so many strong pheromones had attacked Weiss that hearts appeared in her eyes as Ruby pulled her off Ruby’s dick. Nothing spurted from the eye of the monster like what had happened in Weiss’ research movies and she was a little saddened. “Did, you want to move on?” she asked, instead of answering. Ruby pulled Weiss up by her arms, which had been resting on her thighs, and turned them both over. In an instant Ruby was reaching under Weiss’ skirt and pulling down the shorts and panties she had worn which joined Ruby’s skirt and panties on the floor. Bunching up Weiss’ skirt Ruby lined up her phallus with Weiss’ winking vagina. Rubbing the tip up and down the slit once, twice, three times. Each time Weiss groaned miserably in anticipation before Ruby filled jutted forward, spearing Weiss’ lips with her head. They both stopped for a moment as they enjoyed the sensation, but as Ruby started to lay down so she could kiss Weiss again, her cock slipped out and Ruby growled in a primal frustration. Reaching down she found her own cock again and guided it inside Weiss, making sure it went deeper. Ruby breathed in shakily as the feeling grew more intense the deeper it went.

Feeling secure, Ruby leaned over and peeked at Weiss’ lips, her hips starting to slowly thrust forward and back. Weiss moaned with each movement as the sensations pulsated everywhere. It felt like an old itch was finally being scratched fully, the penis invaded her depths and embarrassingly her body sucked it in like a vacuum so much that Ruby let out growls of pleasure. “It’s so… Good” Weiss’ voice was slurred as if she was drunk. Ruby for her part didn’t speak, she just kept thrusting back and forth like a saw blade, speeding up faster and faster. Under them the bed rocked and creaked under the pressure as Weiss flailed her hands around, gripping onto the bedposts to steady herself against Ruby’s pleasurable onslaught. The little reaper felt a constant tugging sensation from the crown of her cock that grew with ferocity the faster she went. The only way to describe it was pleasure mixed with a need. A primal urge to claim Weiss, the girl squirming and screaming under her own powerful body. 

But as she went faster, rose petals starting to litter the bed, Ruby accidentally slid too far out and dislodged her cock from Weiss. “Crap,” the cape wearing woman groaned as she felt her cock slide across Weiss’ leg. The snow girl huffed and puffed trying to regain her composure.  
“Ruby” she moaned happily, Ruby looked up with cock in hand. Weiss’s hair and dress was a mess. The skirt was ruffled up and her hair was worse than Blake’s bed head.  
“Y-yeah?” Ruby questioned hesitantly, eager to get back to what she was doing. Her penis pulsating her hand as she slowly stroked it. But Weiss said no more, her chest rising and falling and Ruby bit her lips before tugging forcefully at Weiss’ outfit. Somehow managing to pull it off her completely. Shocked Weiss covered her breasts and pussy which mere seconds ago had housed the dick in Ruby’s hands.  
“RUBY!” Weiss shouted indignantly to which Ruby rolled her eyes.  
“I don’t think you can do that considering what we’re in the middle of.” She retorted. Hesitating, Weiss lowered her arms angrily but obediently as Ruby shifted a bit, pulling her own top off. Weiss’ eyes were glued to the cock that stuck out and at attention, eager to finish inside something. Pulling off her top Ruby once again guided her dick to Weiss’ pussy and slipped inside.  
“Ah Oum it’s so nice inside you Weiss, I wanna stay in here forever.” Ruby moaned getting back into a rhythm. Grunting and groaning Weiss shifted her arms to Ruby’s back and pulled her down, locking her legs around Ruby’s waist as well.  
“Dolt,” she scolded before groaning heavily as her G-spot was rubbed “Jus-just go faster” 

But as Ruby sped up, chuckling at the retort, Weiss was again attacked at her sensitive nipples when Ruby’s busty tits rubbed against her own. The dual invasion of pleasure caused Weiss to shriek so loud that Ruby panicked and clamped her mouth down over Weiss. If kissing normally was weird, it was another thing entirely to French kiss. Ruby and Weiss both breathed through their noses as Ruby practically dominated Weiss’ tongue with her own like a dictator. Ruby for her part pulled Weiss into her lap and thrusted up, bouncing Weiss on her lap. In a moment of weakness, Weiss pulled her head back and groaned loudly as her pussy clamped tightly around Ruby’s dick still ramming in and out of her like a piston as Weiss rode her climax. But even after she finished, Weiss was more than a living ragdoll as her now extra sensitive pleasure hole was violently attacked by Ruby whose knot was beginning to swell. Thrusting hard inside Weiss shrieked in pain as the knot, now fully engorged, pierced her body. “You, knotted me.” Weiss spoke softly.  
“Quiet, please” Ruby winced, feeling her own release to be so very close. She hugged Weiss tightly and thrusted harder as that tug in her dick crown grew intense. “Ah, Weiss. It’s coming!” she declared and not moments later Ruby felt her cock rush like she was pissing, but more pleasurable and in small bursts. It spasmed inside Weiss who rolled back onto the bed, tired and exhausted. Ruby however, regained her stamina quickly.

She began to stand from the bed, dragging Weiss along with her. Without warning Ruby quickly wrapped her arms around Weiss and held her in a full nelson grip, her fingers linked behind Weiss’ head with her arms under her legs to hold the girl up. Weiss’ feet and legs were pointed skyward as Ruby leaned back a bit and roughly began pounding back inside Weiss who was becoming little more than a moaning mess at this point. Both of their sexual organs were in overdrive with sensitivity as both Ruby and Weiss were close to the point of shouting their pleasure out loud. With the knot securing Ruby’s slowly deflating cock into Weiss, there were less awkward movements from Ruby as she needn’t worry about her dick slipping out. “Oh, Dust Weiss. I’m gonna cum again” Ruby grunted  
“Again?!” Weiss shrieked flailing around as much as she could but it was too late, Ruby let loose another few spirts of girl semen inside Weiss before her knot fully deflated and Ruby awkwardly stumbled to the bed, Weiss landed on it but Ruby fell to her knees just before it.

Both girls were panting and huffing after their activities together. It being Ruby’s first time and Weiss’ second. Her first being a hairbrush the first time she had learned about porn.  
“That… was something” Weiss said, bringing her arm to her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. Ruby shakily managed to climb up top and roll beside Weiss. Their sweaty bodies sticking together but neither really cared that much.  
“It was awesome” Ruby said, planting a kiss to Weiss’ lips, then another… and another Until Ruby reached over and roughly squeezed Weiss’ bottom making her squeak and letting Ruby invade her mouth once again. Ruby’s tongue swished around, licking Weiss’ tongue and running against her teeth as she explored everything Weiss had to offer. But slowly, Weiss broke the kiss as she travelled downwards.

“What are you doing?” Ruby questioned as Weiss started kissing Ruby’s shoulder but the white-haired girl said nothing. Instead she kissed and licked her way down to Ruby’s breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth, Weiss sucked on it like a plunger. In this unexpected turn of events, Ruby moaned happily, stretching her body out as Weiss nibbled and sucked like an obedient girl. “Oh, yeah Weiss keep doing that.” Weiss smiled as she switched nipples.  
“Does my Alpha had sensitive nipples?” she asked teasingly but continued to obey her new Alpha. Ruby smiled nervously as her body betrayed what little confident aura she portrayed.  
“uh, good girl?” Weiss looked up at Ruby, the reaper’s nipple still in between Weiss’ teeth but the older of the two raised a brow shaking her head. 

Soon enough she got in a rhythm, Weiss would nibble twice on a nipple then a big suck between her teeth which would cause Ruby’s leg to spasm out before Weiss finished her attack with a few licks then move to the other nipple. She rinses and repeated this motion for a while until Ruby placed her hands-on Weiss’ head and slowly pushed her down, down until Weiss came face to face with the thing that, if she had not taken birth control, would have impregnated her if she had not been prepared. “C-could you suck it like you did these?” Ruby asked timidly, holding her tit with one hand, the other wrapped in Weiss’ hair. Realising that the first time had not been very good, or at least it was bad enough to warrant this request, Weiss blushed madly but nodded without a word.

Clearing her throat, Weiss tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears as she gripped lightly, the base of Ruby Rose’s female Alpha cock. Taking a deep breath, Weiss tenderly dragged her tongue around the tip. The angry red shade it had been before erupting cum twice had dulled into a slightly calmer shade. Biting her lip, Weiss enclosed her lips around the head of Ruby’s girl cock and sucked like she had on Ruby’s teats. The effect was immediate, Ruby’s back arched and a low moan was robbed from her lips as the hand on Weiss head tightened its grip in her hair. “AH! Weiss!” Ruby shouted happily, with renewed strength, Weiss clumsily gobbled down the rest of Ruby’s prick, the heiress gagged a bit and so retreated up. Taking a breath through her nose, Weiss sucked hard as she bobbed her head up and down what she could without gagging more.

Ruby in response, was flailing her body every which way, arching her back, curling her toes, biting her hand to keep from screaming out loud. Every so often teeth would scrape against Ruby’s dick and at one-point Weiss had her tongue drag against the slit of Ruby’s urethra and Ruby couldn’t contain herself much long. “Weiss keep doing that!” she pleaded happily, her tongue rolling from her mouth. With an audible ‘pop’ Ruby’s dick was set free of its moist prison.  
“Keep doing what?” Weiss asked, pumping Ruby’s dick while she waited for an answer.  
“That, that thing with your tongue on the tip!” both girls had yet to lose their blush but whatever progress Weiss had made at losing it evaporated at Ruby’s lewd words.  
“D-dolt” she grumbled but did as her Alpha commanded. Weiss with moves resembling her inexperience had trouble sucking, keeping her teeth away and licking Ruby. But she tried her best. With both hands she held the dick still, bobbing her head up and down while almost giving herself lockjaw from how open she was forcing her mouth and with her tongue she swirled it around the tip.

From that, it didn’t take Ruby long before her body rocked violently as from her dick spurted two quick shots of girl jizz that planted themselves right on Weiss’ tongue. “Bleth” she retched “You taste way too salty” Weiss groaned, scraping her tongue. Ruby was in too much of a euphoric state to care much for what Weiss had called her cum and so wasn’t in the mood to argue. Simply she patted the space on the bed next to her.  
“Oh, hush and get some rest” Ruby breathed heavily pulling the covers over them as Weiss did as she was told. The Ice Princess would soon find the Reaper’s arms around her body, holding the pair closely.  
“You’re such a loser” Weiss grumbled, snuggling into the embrace  
“Says the one spraying her Pheromones everywhere” Ruby laughed happily at Weiss’ discomfort  
“Baka”

The pair stayed like that for what seemed like mere minutes, their bodies hidden under the covers of Weiss’ bed, Ruby on her back with Weiss in her arm as the ice-haired girl laid her head on Ruby’s chest. Soft snoring was all that could be heard from the two.  
“Ya know, I had a feeling Weiss wasn’t an Alpha.” Yang’s voice could be heard as she and Blake entered the dorm, preparing for bed.  
“No, you didn’t.” Blake countered bluntly as she crept into her own bed “It took you two years to find out that Pyrrha was.” She grumbled as Yang got in bed with her.  
“And it makes so much sense now why it took so long for her to get with Jaune the Omega.” Yang smiled, kissing Blake’s forehead lightly.


End file.
